Info-chan
mały|540x540px|Szkic sylwetki Info-chan z oryginalnym wyglądem, zaprojektowanym przez Aea Info-chan, jest główną bohaterką gry "Yandere Simulator" i uczennicą Akademii High School (chociaż nie uczęszcza na żadne zajęcia z nieznanej przyczyny), oraz znaną w tej szkole brokerką informacji. Jest także sojuszniczką Yandere-chan, która daje jej informacje, przedmioty i plany schematów w zamian za tak zwane "zdjęcia majtek". W przyszłości, będzie także wprowadzać rywalki, jednak nie dostarczy nam takich przedmiotów jak broń i nie pomoże w bezpośrednim zabiciu. Opis "Info-chan" to przezwisko nadane brokerce informacji ktora specializuje się w zbieraniu i sprzedawaniu mrocznych sekretów. Nikt nie wie jak ma na imię. Nikt nie wie jak jej twarz wygląda. Nikt nie wie jak gromadzi informacje. Nikt nie wie jak zdobyła tak niebezpieczną siłę i wpływ w tak krótkim okresie czasu. Niektórzy ludzie nawet nie wierzą że naprawdę istnieje. To co ludzie WIEDZĄ to to, że jeśli chcesz przysługe od niej, wszystko, co musisz zrobić, to wysłać jej fotografię majtek dziewczyny...a jeśli ona chce przysługę od CIEBIE, lepiej zrób dokładnie to o co cie prosi...albo. Wygląd Oryginalny model Oryginalny model Info-chan to tak zwana "Honoka Futaba” zakupiona przez YandereDeva na Asset Store. Jedyną różnicą po między tym, a jej obecnym modelem, jest wygląd jej fryzury i fakt, że nosi okulary. Włosy Info-chan są czerwone, tak jak i oczy. Jej włosy i grzywka po bokach sięgały szyi, zaś grzywka z przodu do nosa. Nosi typowy żeński mundurek przeznaczony dla uczniów japońskich liceum i białe podkolanówki. Peruka Zostało ujawnione, że nosi ona czerwoną perukę. Ma ona włosy sięgające ramion, grzywkę po bokach sięgającą uszu, a grzywka z przodu sięgającą czoła i jest zaczesana bardziej na prawą stronę głowy. Z czubka głowy sterczy jeden mały kosmyk, tak jak również z prawej strony głowy. Końcówki włosów są sterczące. Obecnie nie wiadomo jak wyglądają jej prawdziwe włosy, ani czy będziemy mieli okazje je zobaczyć. Oryginalny wygląd Podobnie jak w przypadku Yandere-chan, YandereDev chciałby w przyszłości zmienić model Info-chan na bardziej po swojemu. Jednak, przede wszystkim, chciał jej dać coś, co by było jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Tym czymś, okazały się być jej charakterystyczne okulary. Mają one czerwone oprawki, a pod wpływem światła, ich szkiełka świecą na biało, dając dziewczynie nieco przerażającego stylu. Pierwszy raz została w nich pokazana na na szkicu autorstwa tak zwanego ”Aea”, czyli przez jednego z artystów, robiących ilustracje do Yandere Simulator. Miała na nim również, oryginalny mundurek. Składał się on z szalika (Aea wspomniał, że jeśli szalik zostanie, w takiej grze jak Yan Sim, mógł by być teoretycznie użyty przeciwko Yandere-chan), koszuli, muszki, marynarki, spódnicy i pantofli. Również miała przy sobie aparat. Zamiast podkolanówek, nosiła skarpetki. Nie wiadomo czy ten projekt przetrwa do finalnej wersji gry, gdyż jest bardzo stary. Osobowość Na oficjalnej stronie gry, jest napisane, że ma osobowość ”Bez Skrupułów”. W grze zaś, jej osobowość, jak i inne informacje są zaznaczone znakami zapytania. Na oficjalnej stronie gry, również jej największa słabość jest zaznaczona znakami zapytania. W starym intrze, wyglądała na bardziej sympatyczną dziewczynę. Jednak, nadal była okrutna, ponieważ chciała by Yandere-chan zabiła Osane tylko po to, żeby mieć temat do pisania w swojej gazecie. Miała też postawę reaktywną (swój los uzależnia na działaniach kogoś innego, w tym przypadku Yandere-chan). Była też bardziej otwarta, gdyż spotkała się z Yandere-chan w rzeczywistości i opowiedziała wiele szczegółów o sobie. Przy okazji również, subtelnie ujawniła historię jej matki. Bardzo też wpłynęła na Yandere-chan i praktycznie to właśnie dzięki Info-chan, protagonistka przeszła metamorfozę w prawdziwą "Yandere", co sugeruje, że miała bardzo dominujący charakter i osobowość. W nowym intrze, jest wyraźnie pokazane, że jest socjopatką. Również jest okrutna, ponieważ chce by Yandere-chan zabiła Osanę, jednak tym razem chce tego, ponieważ żywi wyraźną nienawiść do niej, ale powody tego, są nieznane. Również ma postawę reaktywną (swój los uzależnia na działaniach innych, w tym przypadku Yandere-chan). Jest też bardziej tajemnicza, gdyż skontaktowała się z Yandere-chan przez SMSy i nie opowiedziała za wiele szczegółów o sobie. Według YandereDeva, Info-chan jest bardzo inteligentna i zaradna, oraz może prawdopodobnie nauczyć się absolutnie wszystkiego o każdym, jeśli chce. Nie czuje winy lub wyrzutów sumienia, gdy szkodzi innym dla własnych zysków. YandereDev kiedyś powiedział, że jeśli miałaby mieć jedną z osobowości obecnych w grze, byłaby to usunięta już osobowość ”Zła”. Oznaczało by to, że bez wyraźnego powodu, jeśli byłaby świadkiem morderstwa, pochwaliłaby Yandere-chan, tak jak to robi przez smsa kiedy Yandere-chan wyśle jej zdjęcie zwłok, oraz zapewniłaby, że nikomu nie powie o tym co widziała, po czym uciekłaby ze szkoły. Następnego dnia, byłaby zadowolona z Yandere-chan, ale nie chciałaby z nią rozmawiać, by nie być wmieszana w morderstwo. Tak samo zachowałaby się, jeśli zobaczyłaby same zwłoki, lub byłaby świadkiem morderstwa przez niewolnika, ale następnego dnia byłoby można z nią rozmawiać. Biografia Przed wydarzeniami z gry Info-chan jest jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych postaci w grze, więc jak się można domyślać jej historia przed wydarzeniami z gry, również jest jedną wielką tajemnicą, jednak bardzo prawdopodobnie, że poznamy ją w finalnej grze. Nieaktualne Intro Jest to pierwsze Intro do gry "Yandere Simulator", podzielone na cztery części. Info-chan pojawiła się po raz pierwszy, dopiero pod koniec trzeciej części. Osobowość, jaką miała Info-chan w tym intrze, spotkała się z dużą krytyką ze strony fanów, ponieważ jako poboczny charakter, miała ona dość duży wpływ na zrobienie z Yandere-chan prawdziwej "Yandere". Z tego powodu YandereDev zaprojektował drugą wersje czwartej części nieaktualnego już intra, ale nie opublikował jej w formie filmiku, a jedynie w formie scenariusza. Część Trzecia W tym filmiku, Info-chan pojawia się dopiero pod koniec, gdzie widać ją za latarnią, obserwującą Yandere-chan. Skomentowała to słowami "Więc, historia się powtarza, co? Czas przetestować teorię...". Co sugeruje, że mogła znać historię matki Yandere-chan. Część Czwarta W tym filmiku, Info-chan najpierw, wysyła Yandere-chan SMS'a o treści "Spotkajmy się w klasie 3-3. Mam coś ważnego z tobą do omówienia.", a kiedy Yandere-chan przychodzi, pyta Info-chan skąd ma jej numer, na co ta, że zdobywanie informacji o uczniach uczęszczających do tej szkoły jest jej hobby i stąd zdobyła swoją ksywkę "Info-chan". Również wspomina, że jej specjalnością jest zdobywanie mrocznych sekretów, więc zdobycie jej numeru było dla niej banalne. Yandere-chan chcąc dowodu prosi ją by jej podała sekret kogoś z tej szkoły, więc Info-chan jej mówi co zobaczyła w poprzedniej części, co szokuje Yandere-chan. Info-chan także jej mówi, że chce zostać dziennikarką w przyszłości i przygotowuje się do tego doskonaląc swoje umiejętności w tej szkole. Yandere-chan nie rozumiejąc niczego, pyta się jej czego od niej chciała, na co Info-chan, że ma informacje którą chciała się z nią podzielić i mówi jej że dziewczyna którą widziała ze swoim "Senpai'em" w poprzedniej części, nazywa się "Osana Najimi" i jak się można domyślać jest zakochana w "Senpai'u" od dłuższego czasu oraz ma zamiar mu to wyznać za tydzień w piątek, a "Senpai" jest typem osoby, która nigdy by nie odrzuciła takiego wyznania, jeśli więc wyzna mu to, gwarantuje jej to, że on zaakceptuje jej uczucia. Zasmuca to Yandere-chan, która jednak nadal nie może zrozumieć czemu Info-chan jej to mówi. Info-chan też dodaje, że jest przewodniczącą klubu gazetki oraz że publikuje i wydaje gazetkę szkolną, wiec właśnie tak się przygotowuje do zostania dziennikarką, jednak nikt nie czytał jej gazetki w zeszłym roku, mimo że wlewała serce i dusze w każdy artykuł, który napisała. Yandere-chan jej współczuje, ale nadal oczekuje odpowiedzi, więc Info-chan mówi w prost, że jeśli stało by się coś strasznego, mogła by o tym napisać interesujący artykuł. Jeśli więc coś tragicznego stało by się Osanie przed piątkiem, nie mogła by odebrać Yandere-chan "Senpai'u", a Info-chan by opublikowała soczysty artykuł o nieszczęściu które ją spotkało. Yandere-chan początkowo uważa, że ma ona na myśli tylko zranienie jej, ale Info-chan odrazu mówi, że oczekuje od niej by zabiła Osane, co bardzo szokuje Yandere-chan, na co Info-chan, że jeśli doszło by do nagłej śmierci tu w szkole, uczniowie chcieli by wiedzieć wszystko na ten temat, a jej gazetka opublikowała by każdy soczysty szczegół o śmierci Osany-chan, z wyjątkiem tożsamości zabójcy. Dodaje jeszcze, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby zabiła kilku innych uczniów, dzięki czemu wszyscy wpadną w panikę, z myślą, że seryjny morderca chodzi na luzie w szkole, a im więcej strachu wywoła, tym więcej ludzi zwróci się do jej gazety o odpowiedzi. Również mówi jej że, jeśli zabije każdego ucznia w szkole, nikt nie będzie żywy, aby przeczytać jej gazetę,więc prosi ją żeby za bardzo nie szalała. Na te słowa Yandere-chan, nazywa ją szaloną, na co Info-chan jej odpowiada, że ona zakochała się w kimś po zderzeniu z nim na środku ulicy, co również nie jest szalone. Yandere-chan od razu się jej tłumaczy, że widziała go w swoich snach i że to znaczy że ich spotkanie było ich losem, że należą do siebie i że to ich przeznaczenie. Info-chan uspokaja ją, że wcale w to nie wątpiła, i mówi jej, że na pewno zrobiła by wszystko dla swojego ukochanego, co Yandere-chan potwierdza, na co Info-chan że nie powinna mieć zatem problemu z zabiciem Osany i że będzie ją wspierać na każdym kroku. Dodaje również, że jeśli zrobi zdjęcie twarzy ucznia i wyśle do niej, opowie jej wszystko, co wie o tym uczniu, oraz że może też zrobić dla niej wiele innych przysług, ale musiałaby ją prosić o zapłatę, a przyjmuje tylko bardzo konkretną walutę. Yandere-chan zaciekawiona pyta, co to za waluta, na co dostaje szokującą odpowiedź – "Zdjęcia Majtek". Wielu chłopców w tej szkole, a nawet kilka dziewczyn, płaci Info-chan dużo pieniędzy za zdjęcia majtek innych dziewczyn, jeśli więc, Yandere-chan wyśle jej fotografie majtek dziewczyny, jest wiele przysług, które mogłaby dla niej zrobić. Yandere-chan bardzo wątpi, czy mogła by robić takie rzeczy, jednak Info-chan ją do tego przekonuje, przy okazji subtelnie ujawniając jej historię matki. Mówi też, że nie musisz mi jej odpowiedzi od razu, bo na cały weekend, aby o tym pomyśleć, ale, od poniedziałku, będziesz mieć pięć dni, aby pozbyć się Osany-chan, zanim wyzna miłość jej "Senpai'owi", po czym się z nią żegna. Część Czwarta – Druga Wersja W tym scenariuszu, YandereDev zwiększył szaleństwo Yandere-chan i zmniejszył szaleństwo Info-chan,by pokazać kto jest prawdziwą "Yandere", pokazał także psychopatyczną stronę Yandere-chan, która planowała morderstwo przed spotkaniem Info-chan, również pokazał Info-chan jako kogoś kto testuje Yandere-chan i pokazał dlaczego rywalki muszą być eliminowane przed 06:00 PM w piątek. W tej wersji, Info-chan również najpierw, wysyła Yandere-chan SMS'a o treści "Spotkajmy się w klasie 3-3. Mam coś ważnego z tobą do omówienia.", ale kiedy Yandere-chan przychodzi, pyta Info-chan skąd ma jej numer, ona jednak jej nie odpowiada, a zamiast tego pokazuje jej swoje selfie z "Senpai'em". Yandere-chan na ten widok wchodzi w tryb "Yandere" po czym przyszpila dziewczynę do ściany i zaczyna jej grozić, jednak ku jej zaskoczeniu, dziewczyna zamiast być przerażona jest zadowolona i mówi, że to selfie jest fałszywe, oraz że chciała tylko zobaczyć jak Yandere-chan na to zareaguje. Po tych słowach, Yandere-chan ze złością się jej pyta czemu to zrobiła na co dziewczyna odpowiada, że myśli ,że mogą sobie pomóc nawzajem, ale najpierw musiała wiedzieć jakim typem osoby jest Yandere-chan, a skoro już wie, może złożyć jej propozycję. Tak jak w pierwszej wersji, dziewczna mówi zdobywanie informacji o uczniach uczęszczających do tej szkoły jest jej hobby i stąd zdobyła swoją ksywkę "Info-chan", a także, że ma informacje którą chciała się z nią podzielić i mówi jej że dziewczyna którą widziała ze swoim "Senpai'em", nazywa się "Osana Najimi" oraz jak się można domyślać jest zakochana w "Senpai'u" od dłuższego czasu co ma mu zamiar wyznać wkrótce. Yandere-chan pyta się jej kiedy, na co Info-chan się jej pyta, czy zna mit o "Drzewie Zakochanych". Yandere-chan nie jest pewna, więc prosi ją o wytłumaczenie. Info-chan jej mówi, że jest stary mit w tej szkole według którego jeśli dziewczyna wyzna miłość chłopakowi pod tym drzewem o 06:00 w piątek, chłopak pokocha ją na zawsze oraz, że Osana-chan wierzy w ten mit, wiec planuje to wyznać jej "Senpai'owi" pod tym drzewem w następny piątek, a "Senpai" jest miłą która nigdy by nie chciała, zranić uczuć Osany-chan, jeśli więc wyzna mu to, gwarantuje jej to, że on zaakceptuje jej uczucia. Tak jak w pierwszej wersji, zasmuca to Yandere-chan, która jednak nadal nie może zrozumieć czemu Info-chan jej to mówi. Info-chan też dodaje, że jest przewodniczącą klubu gazetki oraz że publikuje i wydaje gazetkę szkolną, wiec właśnie tak się przygotowuje do zostania dziennikarką, jednak nikt nie czytał jej gazetki w zeszłym roku, mimo że wlewała serce i dusze w każdy artykuł, który napisała. Yandere-chan jej współczuje, ale nadal oczekuje odpowiedzi, więc Info-chan mówi w prost, że jeśli stało by się coś strasznego, mogła by o tym napisać interesujący artykuł. Jeśli więc coś tragicznego stało by się Osanie przed piątkiem, nie mogła by odebrać Yandere-chan "Senpai'u", a Info-chan by opublikowała soczysty artykuł o nieszczęściu które ją spotkało. Yandere-chan pyta Info-chan wprost czy chce by zabiła Osane, jednak Info-chan zaprzecza że nie zamierzała jej sugerować czegoś tak wulgarnego, ale wydaje jej się, że nie ma problemu z grożeniem śmiercią, więc przypuszcza, że to nie jest kwestia niemożliwa, więc bez względu na to, jak poradzi sobie z Osaną-chan, będzie ją wspierać na każdym kroku. Dodaje również, że jeśli zrobi zdjęcie twarzy ucznia i wyśle do niej, opowie jej wszystko, co wie o tym uczniu, oraz że może też zrobić dla niej wiele innych przysług, ale musiałaby ją prosić o zapłatę, a przyjmuje tylko bardzo konkretną walutę. Yandere-chan zaciekawiona pyta, co to za waluta, na co dostaje szokującą odpowiedź – "Zdjęcia Majtek". Wielu chłopców w tej szkole, a nawet kilka dziewczyn, płaci Info-chan dużo pieniędzy za zdjęcia majtek innych dziewczyn, jeśli więc, Yandere-chan wyśle jej fotografie majtek dziewczyny, jest wiele przysług, które mogłaby dla niej zrobić. Yandere-chan jej pyta czy w ogóle ma wstyd, na co Info-chan, że ona chciała ją zabić chwile po poznaniu jej, więc raczej nie ma prawa kwestionować jej etyki i dodaje żeby odstawiły to za siebie i spojrzały na przód na ich wspaniałe partnerstwo. Dodaje też że jeśli jej potrzebuje, to niech napisze do niej, a jeśli nie jest zainteresowana pracą, to to zrozumie, co demonstruje graczowi, żeInfo-chan jest opcjonalna i może być ignorowana przez całą grę. Po tym, Info-chan się żegna z Yandere-chan. Aktualne Intro Jest to obecne intro do gry "Yandere Simulator", podzielone na dwie części. Pierwsza część jest oparta na pierwszej, drugiej i trzeciej części nieaktualnego intra, zaś druga, jedynie na czwartej. Info-chan pojawiła się po raz pierwszy, dopiero w drugiej części. Druga Część Info-chan wysyła Yandere-chan SMSa, na co ona pyta czy się znają. Info-chan odpowiada, że widziała dzisiaj Yandere-chan prześladującą starszego chłopaka, na co Yandere-chan ze złością pyta czy ma z tym jakiś problem. Info-chan jej odpowiada, że nie, ale chciała jej przekazać informacje na temat dziewczyny z którą był. Mówi, że ma na imię Osana Najimi, że jest zakochana w "Senpai'u" i że wierzy mit o "Drzewie Zakochanych". Yandere-chan pyta czy to ten mit, według którego, jeśli wyznasz komuś miłość pod tym drzewem w piątek, to gwarantuje, że odwzajemni twoje uczucia. Info-chan to potwierdza i mówi, że Osana planuje wyznać miłość "Senpai'owi" w następny piątek. Yandere-chan pyta się Info-chan, po co jej to mówi, na co ta odpowiada, że była by szczęśliwa gdyby coś złego stało się Osanie-chan i myśli że Yandere-chan jest właściwą osobą, by dać jej to na co zasługuje. Yandere-chan pyta się jek, kim jest, na co ta jej się przedstawia, a Yandere-chan mówi że słyszała o niej plotki, że szantażuje dziewczyny i sprzedaje zdjęcia majtek chłopakom, oraz, że nikt nie zna jej prawdziwego imienia. Info-chan potwierdza, że plotki są prawdziwe i że jeśli kiedyś, będzie potrzebowała przysługi, to niech wyśle jej zdjęcie majtek, a wtedy zapewni Yandere-chan każde wsparcie jakie tylko może, a jeśli, będzie chciała informacje o kimś z ich szkoły to niech przyśle jej zdjęcie twarzy tej osoby, to opowie jej wszystko co o niej wie. Yandere-chan po tych słowach, nazywa ją obrzydliwą, na co Info-chan się jej odgryza nazywając ją prześladowcą i że jeśli chce jej pomocy, niech napisz do niej, a jeśli nie obchodzi jej to, niech ją zignoruje, ale ma jeden tydzień, aż jej cenny "Senpai" nie zacznie należeć do Osany-chan, oraz że mam nadzieję, że sprawi, że Osana będzie cierpieć. Tryb Fabularny W ciągu dziesięciu tygodni, będzie pomagać Yandere-chan w eliminowaniu swoich rywalek o "Senpai'a", a od tego co zrobi Yandere-chan, będzie zależeć jej opinia o niej i również zakończenie gry. Teorie Ze względu na to jak tajemniczą postacią jest Info-chan, fani wymyślili na jej temat dużo teorii: Finałowy Boss mały|220x220px|Walka pomiędzy Yandere-chan, a Info-chan Oryginalny plan dla Info-chan był taki, że miała być finalną rywalką Yandere-chan. Sugeruje to, że Info-chan była zakochana w "Senpai'u" i używała Yandere-chan do wyeliminowania swoich rywalek, które były także jej rywalkami, choć nie jest to do końca pewne ze względu na fakt, że obecna finalna rywalka – Megami Saikou, najprawdopodobniej nie jest zakochana w "Senpai'u". YandereDev, planował również ostateczną walkę pomiędzy nią, a Yandere-chan na dachu i podczas deszczu, dla większego dramatu. Mimo, że YandereDev wycofał pomysł i stworzył nową rywalkę – Megami, to jednak fani nadal spekulują, że może się ona okazać naszym wrogiem pod koniec gry. Powiązanie z Dziennikarzem mały|334x334px|Dziennikarz, uważany za ojca Info-chan Dziennikarz, jest pobocznym bohaterem gry "Yandere Simulator", którego historię można poznać z tak zwanych "Tajemniczych Kaset", które sam nagrał. W kwietniu 1989 roku, usłyszał o morderstwie w lokalnym liceum. Policja nie miała żadnych dowodów, więc postanowił to zbadać samemu. Wydział szkolny nie pozwolił na przeprowadzenie śledztwa na terenie szkolnym, ponieważ chcieli utrzymać prestiżową reputacje, a policja lub dziennikarze chodzący dookoła, zepsuli by wizerunek szkoły, bardziej niż morderstwo, wiec pozwolili oni przebywać im na terenie szkolnym, maksymalnie 6 godzin. Ponieważ Dziennikarz nie mógł chodzić po szkole, próbował zebrać informacje, przeprowadzając wywiady z uczniami spoza bramy szkolnej, gdy wchodzili do szkoły lub wychodzili z niej. Właśnie wtedy zauważył Ryobę Aishi – matkę Yandere-chan, śledzącą jednego ze swoich "Senpai'ów", który w przyszłości, okazał się jej mężem i ojcem jej córki. Jednak, oprócz śledzenia swojego "Senpai'a", śledziła każdą dziewczynę która się do niego odezwała. Poprzez wywiady z uczniami, dowiedział się, że, te dziewczyny stały się ofiarami prześladowania, zostały wyrzucone, a w niektórych przypadkach nawet zaprzestały chodzić do szkoły. Dziennikarz widział, że często biegała z mopem i wiadrem, jakby zawsze miała jakiś rodzaj bałaganu, do posprzątania. Widział też, że używała manipulacji, zastraszania, a czasami nawet przemocy, aby sabotować życie miłosne chłopaka. Właśnie wtedy zauważył najistotniejszą informację. Dziewczyna, która została zamordowana na początku roku szkolnego, była zakochana w tym samym chłopaku, którego śledziła Ryoba. Udał się na policję ze swoimi ustaleniami. Zajęło mu to dużo do gadania, ale w końcu udało mu się przekonać policjantów, by aresztowali dziewczynę. Pomysł że uczennica jest mordercą wystarczył, aby przyciągnąć uwagę, a wieść o jej aresztowaniu szybko rozeszła się na cały kraj, przez co proces przekształcił się w cyrk medialny. Dziennikarz stał się gwiazdą z dnia na dzień, ale nie chciał być sławny, tylko pokazać swoje umiejętności dochodzeniowe. Jednak, dzięki udawaniu, Ryobie udało się odbiec od zarzutów. Płakała bez przerwy, udawała niewiedzę przy każdym zarzucie i miała usprawiedliwienie na każde oskarżenie. Sąd, media i cały kraj zakochał się w niej. Nazwała dziennikarza zboczeńcem, który podglądał uczennice i poszukującym sławy dziennikarzyną, oraz twierdziła, że oskarżył ją o morderstwo dla sensacyjnych nagłówków, a sąd kupił każde jej słowo. W dniu, w którym sędzia orzekł, że jest niewinna, cały kraj świętował, a dziennikarz stał się krajową hańbą, znaną jako zboczony dziennikarz, który śledził uczennice. Po rozprawie próbując uciec od prasy ukrył się w alei za budynkiem, jednak Ryoba go odnalazła i powiedziała mu, że było by łatwo sprawić, żeby jego śmierć wyglądała jak samobójstwo i żeby więcej nie wchodził jej w drogę, po czym, odwróciła się i odeszła bez słowa. Życie Dziennikarza było piekłem przez prawie rok, podczas gdy proces wciąż był świeży w umysłach ludzi. Widział wstręt w oczach wszystkich osób, które wpatrywały się w niego, a jego dom i samochód były dewastowane codziennie przez wiele tygodni oraz nigdy nie byłem w stanie pracować jako dziennikarz ponownie. Ostatecznie, nienawiść osłabła, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie umarła. Zawsze był ktoś, kto rozpoznał go, bez względu na to, jak próbował zmienić swój wygląd. Znalezienie zatrudnienia było prawie niemożliwe. Dryfował pomiędzy pracami dorywczymi, a spędzaniem wolnego czasu na piciu, aby złagodzić ból stając się krajowym workiem treningowym. W tym momencie spotkał swoją przyszłą żonę. Nie rozumiał, co ona widziała w nim, gdy był absolutnym wrakiem i pośmiewiskiem całego kraju, ale kiedy już się poznali, chciała spędzać z nim każdą chwilę. Nie spuszczała go z oczu, i stawała się zaborcza, gdy jakaś kobieta na niego patrzyła. Szybko zaczął polegać na niej we wszystkim i nie zajęło to długo, aż nie potrafił bez niej żyć. Na był w stanie zadbać o siebie. Był jak dorosłe dziecko, bezradny i bezbronny. Dziennikarz uważał, że może to właśnie ją przyciągnęło, że po prostu chciała doświadczyć uczucia posiadania osoby i ludzkiego zwierzęcia, oraz kogoś na kim mogła by emocjonalnie polegać. Po 6 miesiącach od poznania, wzięli ślub. Nawet po tych wszystkich latach nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktoś chciał marnować czasu z mężczyzną takim jak on, ale nic z tego nie miało znaczenia, bo pomimo wszystkich wad, zaakceptowała go i to wszystko czego potrzebował. Po ponad 10 latach od ślubu, żona Dziennikarza zaszła w ciąże. Niestety, zmarła podczas porodu ich jedynego dziecka. Dziennikarz z trudem znalazł siłę, aby iść dalej po jej stracie. Nie umiał się zająć sobą, a tym bardziej dzieckiem. Jakimś sposobem udało mu się przez te lata, ale i tak był pijącym nierobem, który nie mógł znaleźć. Było mu trudno kochać swoją nowo narodzoną córkę wiedząc, że jego żona zmarła właśnie przez nią. Uważał, że był strasznym ojcem, ponieważ ona praktycznie sama się wychowała. Nigdy nie próbował z nią spędzać czasu, ani zauważyć czym się interesuje. Nic o niej nie wiedział, jaką osobą się stała, ani jakie jest jej codzienne życie. Jedyne co wiedział, to że spędzała cały swój czas na własnym komputerze, który kupiła sama i że wydaje się mieć dużo pieniędzy, jak na kogoś w jej wieku. Bał się zapytać skąd pochodzą, a czasami wracała z krwią na ubraniu. Nie wiedział czy to była jej krew czy innej osoby, ale starał się trzymać z daleka od jej spraw, częściowo z szacunku do jej prywatności, ale głównie ze strachu. Mimo upływu 30 lat od wydarzeń z kwietnia 1989, Dziennikarz, postanowił doprowadzić ją do sprawiedliwości i odkrył, że śledziła młodą kobietę, jeszcze z liceum, która jak potwierdził YandereDev, przypadkowo flirtowała z jej mężem. Ryoba jednak, przyłapała go, a Dziennikarz ze strachu przed nią uciekł do Ameryki. Ryoba ruszyła za nim, razem ze swoim mężem. Jego obecny los jest nieznany. Wielu fanów spekuluje, że Info-chan może być córką Dziennikarza. W starym intrze wspominała również, że chciałaby w przyszłości zostać Dziennikarką, więc możliwe, że to właśnie po nim odziedziczyła tę pasje, choć intro jest już nieaktualne. Dziennikarz też wspomina, że było mu trudno kochać swoją nowo narodzoną córkę wiedząc, że jego żona zmarła właśnie przez nią, więc to wyjaśniało by czemu Info-chan stała się taką socjopatką. Również wspomina, że spędzała cały swój czas na własnym komputerze, a Info-chan w swoim "Klubie Informacyjnym", siedzi właśnie przy komputerze, oraz kupiła go sama i że wydaje się mieć dużo pieniędzy, jak na kogoś w jej wieku, co mogło być efektem sprzedawania "Zdjęć Majtek". Także wspomina, że czasami wracała z krwią na ubraniu, swoją lub innej osoby, co nie było by dziwne, ze względu na jej charakter. Jeśli powiązać to z faktem, że oryginalny plan dla Info-chan był taki, że miała być finalną rywalką Yandere-chan, może to sugerować, że chciała się zemścić na Yandere-chan, za to co jej matka zrobiła jej ojcu. Powiązanie z Yui Rio mały|220x220px|Yui Rio, uważana za prawdziwą tożsamość lub krewną Info-chan Yui Rio, jest niezależną bohaterką (NPC) gry "Yandere Simulator", w czym nie było by nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że jest łudzącą podobna do Info-chan. Tak jak Info-chan, Yui ma czerwone oczy (i włosy, ale to się nie liczy, zważywszy na to, że Info-chan nosi perukę) i dawną osobowość "Zła" (obecnie jej osobowość nazywa się złośliwy i ma inną reakcję), co oznaczało, że jeśli sama była świadkiem morderstwa, pochwaliła Yandere-chan i zapewniła, że nikomu nie powie o tym co widziała, po czym uciekła ze szkoły. Następnego dnia, była zadowolona z Yandere-chan, ale nie chciała z nią rozmawiać, by nie być wmieszana w morderstwo. Wielu fanów spekuluje, że Info-chan może być tą samą osobą co Yui Rio. YandereDev uważa, że Info-chan ma reputację "-999", zaś jej prawdziwa tożsamość ma reputację "0", ponieważ nikt nie wie kim naprawdę jest. Możliwe, że jej prawdziwą tożsamością jest właśnie Yui Rio. Oznaczało by to, że kiedy jest w "Klubie Informacyjnym" jako "Info-chan", ma rozpuszczone włosy, nosi okulary i ubiera białe skarpetki, zaś kiedy wychodzi na zewnątrz i jest sobą, czyli "Yui Rio", gdzie nie nosi okularów i ubiera czerwone zakolanówki, oraz czerwoną bransoletkę przyjaźni, na prawej ręce. Yandere-chan jako jedyna, wie jak wygląda "Info-chan", więc prawdopodobnie zmienia wygląd, żeby nie zostać przez nią rozpoznaną. To by również wyjaśniało dlaczego nie chciała rozmawiać z Yandere-chan, po zobaczeniu jak kogoś zabiła i dlaczego nie udaje się na policję. Wielu fanów również spekuluje, że Info-chan może być spokrewniona z Yui Rio. Niektórzy uważają, że jest jej siostrą, jednak jeśli Yandere-chan zabije Yui i wyśle zdjęcie jej ciała do Info-chan, Info-chan pogratuluje Yandere-chan i poprosi ją by nie wysyłała jej tych zdjęć, bo nie ma dla nich użytku. Gdyby Info-chan była siostrą Yui, powinna się przejąć jej śmiercią. Fani którzy również spekulują, że Info-chan może być córką Dziennikarza (co by oznaczało, że nie ma rodzeństwa), uważają, że jest jej kuzynką. Ponieważ Dziennikarz jest dobrą osobą, swoja "Złą" osobowość, mogła odziedziczyć po zmarłej matce, a jeśli jej matka miała rodzeństwo, to bardzo prawdopodobne, że ono też miało "Złą" osobowość, więc jeśli Yui była by córką, rodzeństwa matki Info-chan, wyjaśniało by to, z kąt u niej też "Zła" osobowość. Prawdopodobnie również, matka Info-chan i rodzic Yui, który jest jej rodzeństwem, mieli oboje czerwone oczy, więc to wyjaśnia z kąt Info-chan i Yui mają ten sam kolor oczu. Relacje Przyjazne Yandere-chan Tak naprawdę, nie jest przyjaciółką, tylko sojuszniczką Yandere-chan. W nieaktualnym intrze, Info-chan właśnie zrobiła z niej prawdziwą "Yandere" i dała kilka wskazówek na temat historii Ryoby. Poznały się w rzeczywistości, a Info-chan chciała by Yandere-chan zabiła Osane tylko po to, żeby mieć temat do pisania w swojej gazecie. Już po pierwszym spotkaniu, Yandere-chan uznała, że Info-chan jest nie normalna i vice versa. W aktualnym intrze, Info-chan nie ma już wpływu na jej osobowość i wydaje się nie znać historii Ryoby, choć nic nie jest pewne. Nie poznały się w rzeczywistości, gdyż Info-chan skontaktowała się z nią przez SMSy. Info-chan chce by Yandere-chan zabiła Osanę, jednak tym razem chce tego, ponieważ żywi wyraźną nienawiść do niej, ale powody tego, są nieznane. Yandere-chan uważa, że jest obrzydliwa, a Info-chan, że jest prześladowcą. Neutralne Senpai-kun Nazywany przez nią po prostu "Senpai", a tak naprawdę nazywa się Taro Yamada. Jest obojętny dla Info-chan. W nieaktualnym intrze, Info-chan obserwowała jak Yandere-chan wpadła na "Senpai'a" na ulicy, kiedy szła na ceremonie rozpoczęcia swojego drugiego roku w liceum. W aktualnym intrze, Info-chan mówi Yandere-chan, że widziała ją dzisiaj jak go śledziła i, że Osana planuje mu wyznać miłość w następny piątek oraz, że Yandere-chan ma jeden tydzień, aż jej cenny "Senpai" będzie należeć do Osany-chan. Wrogie Osana Najimi Osana jest z nieznanej przyczyny, znienawidzona przez Info-chan. W nieaktualnym intrze, Info-chan nie nienawidziła Osany, tylko chciała tematu do pisania w swojej gazecie i uznała, że nieoczekiwana śmierć Osany, była by idealna. Można więc z tego wywnioskować, że Osana była jej całkowicie obojętna. W aktualnym intrze, Info-chan mówi, że "byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby coś złego stało się Osanie-chan." i, że "Yandere-chan może być właściwą osobą, która daje jej to, na co zasługuje.", oraz, że "ma nadzieję, że Yandere-chan sprawi by cierpiała". Galeria Oficjalne ilustracje info-not full.png Nieoficjalne ilustracje maxresdefaulth.jpg images (1)d.jpg images (2)g.jpg info_chan_by_eisjon-daiosh0.png gimages (3).jpg info_chan_pantsu_by_un_yuuendakara-dadcfjh.jpg images (4)no.jpg Kategoria:Inteligentni Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Manipulatorzy Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier